particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Quanzar
Quanzar (majatran: القانزا, translitteration: al-Qanzar), officially known as Emirate of Quanzar (majatran: إمارة قانزار, translitteration: ʾimārah Qanzar), was the nation which occupied the current territory of Istalia since 1934 after the Empire of Quanzar, major power in east Majatra between the XV and XIX century, lost the rest of its territories in Solentia, Kafuristan and Kalopia-Wantuni and the Emirs moved the center of their power in the Sarrentina Peninsula, conquered in 1771 as result of the definitive defeat of the kingdoms on the mainland (called, together with the island's kingdom, Four Kingdom of the Istalians). However, until 1959, the Emirate controlled only the Peninsula while the island of Alaria was for all this period under the rule of the Kingdom of Istalia. The rule of the Quanzars lasted for almost another hundred and half years untile the socialist revolution in 2110 which led to the establishment of the Union of Quanzari Soviets. =History= The rise of the Qanzars The Emirate of Quanzar ruled all over the istalian regions, as said, since 1771, when already the Emirs controlled also Solentia, the native territory of the Emirs' family, Kafuristan and Kalopia-Wantuni, until 2110 when the last Emir was dethroned by a democratic socialist revolution. The origins of the Quanzar's family and their fortune are related to the arising of the Ahmadi Caliphate: the majatran tribes swipt westward all over Majatra and their élite took the power all over the greatly feudal Caliphate. The Ahmadi Caliphate was never a strong unitary empire and so many local rulers, vassals and warlords became very authonomous and then begin to act indipendently. Among them arose the tribe known as Banu Quanzar which at the begin of the 15th century, led by the warlord Karim Ibn Bener Al Qanzar, extended its control on most part of the territories of eastern Solentia and sud Kafuristan and was elevated to the status of Emir by the Caliphate. When the Caliphate collpased the Emirs of Qanzar became indipendent and began to expand their influence and rule in the eastern majatran regions. Progressively Solentia, Kafuristan and the northern region of Istalian Peninsula fell under the control of the Quanzars and then reached to extend its rule also on the Kalopian territories: only the Istalian kingdoms were still resisting the growing strength of the what since 1486 was officially known as the Emirate of Great Quanzar, but finally in 1771 also the Sarrentina Peninsula fell under the control of the ahamdi rulers. The Dynasty managed to control all the eastern Majatra until the begining of 20th century when, due to the artanians powers interference and the nationalist fights in each part of the Empire, in some decades it lost all its territory which reduced to the only Sarrentina Peninsula in 1934. The Emirate of Quanzar in Istalia The Quanzar Emirs, when moved their court in Istalia, formally never renounced to the title of Emir of the Great Quanzar, but, having lost their empire, decided to found a new official state which they called Emirate of Quanzar (majatran: إمارة قانزار, translitteration: Imārat Qanzar), but this time this did not indicate anymore just the reigning family but a territory: the territory ruled by the Quanzar dynasty should assume the name of their rulers. The Quanzars in Istalia established their capital in the northern territory of the peninsula, in the nowdays city of Verunia, using the Farhat al-Amir Palace (majatran: قصر فرحة الأمير, translitteration: Qasr Farhat al'Amir, translate as Palace of the Emir's delight) as their new royal residence. They began to ahamdize their dominion accepting majatrans flying the artanian powers but primary repriming the istalians élite and cultural feautures: was forbidden the use of the istalian language for the official document and into the state offices, the ahamadi culture was promoted supporting ahmadi artists while the istalian one was persecuted, the ahmadi religious law became the supreme law in the Emirate, etc... During this period the wars proceeded intermittently also because the opposite rulers, realising the impossibility to defeat the other. The high of the conflict occured under the Istalian king Arturo Gabriele I supported and encouraged by the growing istalian patriotic movements and by the ideas aimed to retake and unified the fatherland and to kick out the foreign invasor. The Quanzars ruled all over the peninsula for almost other two century engaging an on-going confrontation against the Kingdom of Istalia, once known as the Kingdom of Nicoma ruled by a selucian-nicoman dynasty and which was flooded by thousand of refugees from the mainland. Finally in 1959, profiting of a weakness period of the Kingdom, the Emirate defeated its historical enemy and extendend its control also on the Alaria island, even if since the last days of the Emirate the island remained in effect a semi-autonomous territory under only the formal control of the Emirs. The fall of the Emirate At the end of the 21st century finally, after the diffusion of socialist ideologies among the people, the Emirs began to lose their power, once based on a feudal system, and were forced to grant more and more rights to the citizens and powers to an elected Assembly so that at the dawn of the 22nd century the Emirate could be said to be a quasi-constitutional monarchy. During this period the politics was dominated by the struggle between the Emirs which tried to maintain their power and influence on the Emirate and the dominant leftist political forces which instead tried to erode even more prerogative to the sovereign. In 1947 the House of Councillors (Majatran: مجلس المستشارين, translitteration: Majlis al-Moustacharine), a merely consultative body formed by Councillors appointed by the Emir, by the ahmadi clergy and by the professional and social world and finally by Councillors elected a very narrow electorate based on census and ethnicity, was finally transformed in the Parliament of Quanzar ((Majatran: البرلمان قانزاري, translitteration: al-barlaman qanzari) and to contain the democratic forces of the country its powers were expanded as well as the electorate. Finally in 2095, forced by a popular uprising, the Emir granted to the Parliament the power to appoint and to deceive the Government and in 2097 took place the first election in which all the members were directly elected. However the electorate were still limited and in fact only few thousand of citizens voted at the time. But it wasn't too long before the universal suffrage was granted by the NeoSocialist Government and in 2109 all the Quanzar's citizens, the istalians too, were admited to vote. Since 2097 the leftist forces controlled constantly the Parliament but in 2108 began what was known as the Deltarian-Quanzari Conflict and due the failur of some negotiates with Deltaria the Emir try another attempt to stamp out the socialist government. The leftist political forces, expression of the sickness of the people for the monarchy, surge in revolt and then in open revolution against the Emir leading a revolution which overthrone the Emir in 2110. After a period of troubles the majatran communist forces, the real winners among the different forces arose during the revolution, in 2114 founded the Union of Quanzari Soviets, the second unitary state which ruled on the istalian lands which in future would be the territory of the successive Istalian Republics. =Government= The Emirate for most part of its history was an absolute monarchy under the rule of the House of Quanzar. At the end of the XIX century, under pression of popular turmoil and dangerous young military officers, the Emirs granted a consultative body called House of Councillors (Majatran: مجلس المستشارين, translitteration: Majlis al-Moustacharine) which in 1947 was transformed into the Parliament of Quanzar ((Majatran: البرلمان قانزاري, translitteration: al-barlaman qanzari) also if the Emirs continued to maintain large power and influence in the national affairs. But was only in the 21st century, with the increase of the people hostility and the increase of the support to democratic if not revolutionary political forces, the Emirs allowed to concede even more rights to the subjects and then free elections in the 2097 which sees the NeoSocialist Party gain the totality of the seats and with the even more huge popular support, began to transform the Emirate into a Constitutional Monarchy with a Prime Minister chosen by the Parliament leading the Government. The Constitutional Monarchy leasted only for few years and the same Parliament of Quanzar in 2110 declared the end of the Emirate and then, in 2114, the foundation of the Union of Quanzari Soviets. =Geography= Regions Quanzar, since 1959, was divided into the five historical regions of the istalian lands but the Quanzari rulers ordered to call them with the ancient names of majatran origin. They were (into the brackets is shown the modernday names of five regions): * On the Sarrentina Peninsula ** Therak (Trivendito) ** Pheykran (Padagna) ** Ingris (Mezzodiurno) * On Alaria ** Kisawuli (Silicia) ** Nicoma (Sarregna) =Economy= The economy of the Emirate was mainly rural and based on agriculture but also on the extraction of metals, which in the past were more abundant in Istalia. =Demographics= Population As of 2100, there were ~ 59,000,000 people in Quanzar. Language The most spoken language in Quanzar was the Istalian language, spoken by he little people and by the istalian aristocracy, while the Quanzari rulers and its nobility and administration used the majatran. The authority of the Emirate always reprimed the use of the istalian and the majatran for this reason was spoken also by the rest of the istalian people. Religion The nation was in 2100 circa divided in 56.25% of Ahmadis, 41.25% Teognosians, and 2.5% Other. These were the official data released by the Quanzari authorities, today considered not realistic, giving too much weight to the ahmadi component. The abnormalities in the datas released by the Quanzari rulers is explained by the always intense religion conflict between the ruler minority and the oppressed majority, the first ahmadis, the second fiercely hosianists. Ethnicity The ethnicity data was indeed more realistic and at the begin of the modern era the people was composed by 75% of Istalians, 28% of Majatrans, 2% of other ethnicities while previously, during the apogee of the Emirate, in the XIX century, the majatrans reached almost 35% of the total. Category:Nations Category:Istalia Category:Majatra Category:Former countries Category:History of Istalia